More Than Friends Modern AU
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: MODERN AU Jack Frost moved from Arendelle when he was five or six years old, not getting the chance to say goodbye to his best friends. Now that he is moving back to Arendelle, he's building up the close relationship he had with his best friends all over again. But little does he know he and his best friend Elsa Snowsfield are slowly falling for each other (JELSA) IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo hoo! ;D I've been noticing that when I want to update a story that I'm currently writing that's a modern AU, it's been updated, like, the last hour! So I've created this! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Jack! Sweetie! Are your bags packed?" My mom's voice drifts upstairs.

"Yes!" I call back as I stuff some last-minute necessities in my suitcase.

Hey, I'm Jack Frost. I'm the type of guy you would go to for a laugh or some fun, or I would be the guy that dumped a bucket of cold water on your head.

"Alright! Come downstairs for breakfast and then we'll be heading over to the airport!" My mom replies.

Yeah, so here's the thing.

When I was little, I used to live in Arendelle. My parents found better jobs here, Burgress, though, so we moved here.

To be honest: It sucked.

I couldn't say goodbye to my best friends- Elsa Snowsfield, Anna Snowsfield, Hiccup Haddock, Merida DunBroch, Kristoff Bjorman, Flynn Rider, and Rapunzel Corona- because I was a little five or six year old who my parents didn't even tell about moving.

But we moved, and I haven't seen them since. My parents decided to move back to Burgress because my grandmother is getting old, and we need to move back since 'these are her last few years'.

My parents bought a house, but the other family hasn't moved out yet, so I'm going to Arendelle and staying over at my bestest friend Elsa's house since my parents don't want me to miss school work.

To be honest, I'm sort of nervous.

What if they all hate me because I just left them?

What if they all changed?

What if _I_ changed?

"Here's your pancakes," my mom sets a plate in front of me, with pancakes covered in syrup.

I quickly eat them all, then get my suitcases from upstairs.

"I'm going to miss you so much," my mom says, tearing up.

"You'll be staying at Elsa and Anna's house," my dad begins. As if I didn't know! "And the girls are older and more mature now, especially Elsa, and... Well... What I'm trying to say is..."

"No sex," my mom says firmly, causing my face to turn red.

"Yeah, no sex!" My thirteen year old sister, Pippa, sticks her tongue out at me.

"Same goes for you, stinker!" I stick my tongue out also.

"You better go, now, champ. You're gonna have to go through lots of lines," my dad says.

"Sucker," Pippa snickers.

"Bye!" I say to my family as I exit the door.

"Bye!" They all shout back, including Pippa.

* * *

Finally, after a gruesome plane ride with an old hag who was sitting next to me, I exit the plane.

"Hey! Are you Jack Frost?" I see a strawberry-blond ask an old man.

"Anna, that's some old guy," a girl with blond hair whispers into the strawberry-blond's ear.

"Wait a second, Anna?" I ask, reaching the six people.

"JACK!" They all shout in unison.

"Hey guys!" I laugh, hugging each of them. "Let me guess who's who."

"Okay, you're Anna," I say to the strawberry-blond.

"Rapunzel," I then address the blond, who nods.

"Flynn, my man!" I grin as I gesture towards the boy with the brown goatee who grins back.

"Merida," I say to the red head.

"Hiccup," I then nod towards the boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"And Kristoff!" I reach the last person, a dirty-blond headed boy. "Where's Elsa?"

"She thought you would want a coffee," Flynn replies.

"Oh, so... What have I missed out on for the past thirteen years?" I ask.

"Flynn and I are dating!" Rapunzel squeals.

"I saw that one coming. He's been crushing on you for a while," I smirk.

"Anna and Kristoff are a thing," Hiccup says.

"And then there's Hiccup and Merida," Kristoff explains.

"The girl who could kick your ass?" I laugh.

"Hey, there's Elsa!" Flynn points. I look and see a gorgeous platinum-blond with a stunning figure and bright blue eyes.

"Where?" I ask, looking behind the platinum-blond who arches an eyebrow.

"Here," the platinum-blond laughs as she reaches us.

"No way... Elsa?!" My jaw drops.

"That's my name," the girl laughs.

"You look so different!" I say.

"A good different he means," Anna butts in.

"So do you. I remember we used to be the same height. Now you're like a mountain!" Elsa teases, handing me a cup of coffee.

"I'm not that much taller," I say. It's true; the top of Elsa's head reaches around my eyes.

"So how was Burgress?" Hiccup asks as we begin walking towards the parking lot.

"Boring without you guys," I answer truthfully.

It's true; it was like I was invisible in Burgress. Nobody bothered to be friends with me.

Well, obviously besides the girls who thought I was 'really cute'.

"Any cute girls?" Flynn asks.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel nudges him.

"What?! I just want to see if our little Jackie grew up!" Flynn tells her, using the old nickname I was called.

"Jackie? Seriously? That's so old," I say, but grin.

"Yeah, but we all had our horrible nicknames. I was 'Elsie', Rapunzel was 'Punzie', Merida was 'Mer', Hiccup was 'Hic', you were 'Jackie', and... Flynn was Eugene and Kristoff was Sven!" Elsa laughs, recalling Kristoff and Flynn's strange nicknames.

"What was I?" Anna asks.

"Fiestypants," Elsa responds, smiling.

"Yeah, because I can kick ass!" Anna attempts a jump-kick, but accidentally kicks the luggage down off of someone's cart-like thing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Anna then runs, helping the person retrieve the items that fell out of the luggage.

"Was she always like this?" I ask Elsa.

"Yeah, she grew up to be quite the charmer," Elsa jokes, and I chuckle.

"Jesus, guys. Why are you so slow?! C'mon!" Anna says skipping ahead.

"That girl will be the death of me," Kristoff grins, and we continue towards the car.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa! Hurry up!" I hear Flynn groan.

I'm in my bathroom, putting on lipstick. We all decided to bring Jack to a party so he can meet new people that will be going to our school.

"Just a minute!" I reply.

"Seriously, how long does it take. Forever?!" Jack comes in, out stretching his arms when he says 'forever', accidentally hitting the lipstick, causing it to go on my cheek.

"Oh, shit," Jack jokingly mumbles when he sees me playfully glare.

"Jackson. Overland. Frost. COME BACK HERE!" I then chase him with the lipstick, and he runs into the room where everyone else is.

"She's trying to kill me!" Jack screams.

"Elsa, you got a little somethin'..." Hiccup then gestures to his own cheek, implying my lipstick mishap.

"His fault!" I point to Jack.

"Is not!" Jack retorts.

"You. Will. Pay!" I then grab a pillow and begin whacking Jack with it as the others watch, amused.

"Okay, okay!" Jack exclaims, and I stop.

"Nice try!" He then swiftly grabs the pillow from me, and begins hitting me with it.

All of a sudden, Jack drops the pillow. I then pounce, sitting on him, my legs on both sides of his chest.

"Say you're sorry," I threateningly hold the lipstick above his face.

"Never!" Jack replies, daring.

"Well, I guess you'll have to suffer the consequences," I then scribble my name on his forehead in lipstick.

"GROSS!" Jack groans, and I get up, smirking.

Flynn bursts out laughing and takes a picture.

"Delete that picture!" Jack commands.

"Sorry, too late. It's on Instagram," Flynn grins.

"I'll be removing this mess, and by the way, Jack. You got a little something here..." I point to my forehead, implying _his_ lipstick mishap.

"Oh, be quiet," Jack playfully scowls, and everyone else laughs.

Just like old times.

* * *

**First chapter complete!**

**Question: If you were Jack, how would you feel about reuniting with your best friends?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's P.O.V**

"So where is this party anyway?" I ask once we step into Flynn's car.

"There's a party at the school. Flynn, where do I sit?!" Elsa asks, stopping in the middle of the short aisle in the car since Kristoff and I took the back seats.

"Yeah, sorry for the stuff guys! Elsa, did you find a seat?" Flynn asks, starting the car.

"No, I-" All of a sudden Elsa lets out an 'Oof!' as Flynn starts the car, and falls on my lap.

"So did you?" Flynn asks.

"I'm not even sitting on a seat, idiot," Elsa mumbles, standing up.

"Just... Sit on the boxes," Flynn says, distracted.

"Sit on the bo- Sit on the boxes?! Fine, I'll sit on the damn boxes you lazy ass," Elsa mutters in frustration, sitting on the uncomfortable boxes. I snicker.

"Oh, don't you start. That lipstick that was on your forehead earlier isn't your shade," Elsa turns to me, grinning.

"Jack's more of a scarlet red guy," Hiccup laughs.

"Really? I saw him as the light pink type," Flynn replies, pulling up into the school parking lot.

"I'm free!" Elsa says as we step out.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Jack," Kristoff says, and we all enter the school.

"Hey! Look! Trophies from last year!" Anna points, and everyone but Elsa runs over, crowding the display case.

"They're so serious about their activities," Elsa laughs.

"Hey, hot thing," a girl walking by winks at me.

"Um, hi," I reply, unsure of what to say.

"Call me sometime," she gives me a small piece of paper with her number.

"Won't be needing that," I throw the paper out once she leaves.

"Yeah, the girls are sort of... Flirtatious," Elsa tells me.

"Not just the girls," Rapunzel says, the rest coming over.

"The guys are flirts too," Merida adds.

"Especially with Elsa," Anna nudges Elsa.

"Oh, stop," Elsa playfully rolls her eyes.

"There's Hans Westerguard!" Anna lets out a gasp as a boy with auburn hair and sideburns walks towards us.

"Hey, Snowsfield," Hans greets Elsa.

"Since when do you talk to me?" Elsa arches an eyebrow.

Behind Hans, Flynn mouths, 'Ohhhh snap!'

"Maybe I've been blinded by your beauty," Hans shrugs.

"Nice try, flirt," Elsa says.

"Well aren't you on a roll?" Hans laughs.

"More than on a roll. She's on fire!" Hiccup says.

"Yeah... Catch you later," Hans says to Elsa, then walks away.

"You must really not like him," I say to Elsa once Hans is out of earshot.

"Like I said, he's a flirt," Elsa says with distaste.

"I don't understand, Elsa! All the girls like him but you!" Anna exclaims.

"Ahem," Kristoff coughs.

"All the girls except for me, Rapunzel, Merida, and Elsa," Anna corrects.

"Whatever. Can we go to the gym now?" Elsa asks.

"Ye! Time for food!" Merida says enthusiastically.

Once we enter the gym, Elsa gets swarmed by guys.

"I told you," Anna says to me.

"Well she looks happy," I say sarcastically, then laugh.

"Excuuuussseeess me!" Elsa pushes past them, and walks over to us.

"Hey! Aster!" Rapunzel calls to a tall boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin.

"Aye!" The boy- or Aster- walks over, and I notice that he has an Australian accent.

"Meet Jack. Jack, meet Aster," Rapunzel introduces.

"Aye, mate. New?" Aster asks. I nod.

"You look like you would be a good hockey player," Aster claps me on the back before walking away.

"At least you've met one new person," Elsa says.

"Yeah! You can meet a lot more when you go to classes, too," Kristoff adds.

"Hey, Elsa!" A masculine boy with his black hair tied back walks over to Elsa.

"Hey Gaston," Elsa says, and I sense the annoyance in her voice immediately.

"New friend?" Gaston glances at me.

"Yeah, my best friend. Is there a problem with that?" Elsa asks.

"Ohhhhh," Hicoup says.

"Baby, baby, it's okay. We can get through it together," Gaston puts an arm around Elsa, and I stifle a laugh once I see her facial expression.

"There is no 'we'," Elsa roughly takes his hand off.

"Gaston, go find a wall to hump," Merida says. That's when I lose it, and I burst out laughing.

"Whatever. Your loss," Gaston huffs, walking away.

"Yeah, but not a big one," Elsa says to his back once he's out of hearing range.

"Who knew that Elsa could talk trash?" I laugh.

"She always does with guys throwing themselves at her," Anna explains.

"I see," I glance at Elsa who's talking to Merida.

A lot has changed since I left.

* * *

**Question: If you were Elsa, what would you have said to Gaston or Hans?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Look! There's Ryan!" Anna gasps into Elsa's ear.

"So what?" Elsa asks, but I see a blush on her face.

"So what?! You've been crushing on him for... Forever!" Anna exclaims.

"I have not," Elsa continues blushing.

"Aww. Has little Elsie grown up?" I tease, gently nudging Elsa with my arm.

"I don't like him," Elsa protests.

"You sure?" I smirk.

"Oh, come on, Jack. I saw you checking out some girls," Elsa teases back.

"I have not. Especially her," I say as a girl who looks like she's ready to beat anyone up catches my eyes.

"Ursula? Yeah... She's sort of scary," Elsa says quietly into my ear.

"Hey, Elsa," the boy who Anna was pointing to walks over.

I notice he has tan skin with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Ryan," Elsa says.

"Hey, Els," _Elsie_, I want to say, but decide not to blow it for Elsa. "So... Who's your homeroom teacher?" Ryan asks.

"Mrs. Potts," Elsa replies.

"Oh, I have Mr. Sebastian," Ryan says.

"Oh," is all Elsa replies, but I can see that she regrets it.

"So Ryan. Do you have a date for the Welcoming Dance this weekend?" Anna asks.

"Nope, not yet," Ryan replies.

"Well... I know who you could ask!" Anna then pushes Elsa who staggers into Ryan, then begins blushing.

"Anna!" Elsa says, her face turning redder.

"Hmm. I wonder who Anna thinks I should ask," Ryan jokes, and Elsa sheepishly smiles.

"You don't have to if you don't want-"

"No, it's fine," Ryan laughs, cutting Elsa off. "I actually came here to ask you. So... How about it?"

"Um, sure," Elsa says, and I can tell that she's restraining herself from jumping up and squealing.

"Great, see you then," Ryan gives a toothy smile before walking away.

"I have not," Anna mimics Elsa in a high-pitched voice.

"Litte Elsie _has_ grown up," I grin.

"Oh, quiet Big Jackie," Elsa teases.

"Jack, you should get a date," Hiccup suggests.

"Yeah... What about Tooth?" Rapunzel gestures to a girl with blond hair and feathery extensions.

The girl's teeth are straight, and they seem to be showing a lot. Seriously, this girl looks a little _too_ happy!

"What, little Miss. Sunshine?" I snort.

"She's really nice," Elsa says.

"HEY! TOOTH!" Anna shouts. Tooth's head turns towards us, and I look at the ground in embarrassment.

"Hey guys!" Tooth walks over.

"Jack, Tooth. Tooth, Jack," Elsa introduces.

"Um, hi," I give a slight grin.

"Oh my god! His teeth!" Tooth gasps, and before I know it, her teeth are in my mouth.

"Mmmffhh!" I attempt to shout in protest.

"Tooth, hands out," I hear Elsa laugh.

"Sorry. They're beautiful," Tooth gives me a sheepish smile.

"Um... Thanks," I manage to say. Why her?! Why not a beautiful blond with blue eyes who likes winter or something?!

"So are you new?" Tooth asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"He came from Burgress," Hiccup adds.

"And he loves flossing," Flynn snickers.

"Really?!" Tooth gasps.

"Uh, yeah. Go flossing!" I give a lame air punch.

"Finally! Someone who understands! Hey, wanna go get a drink? Okay!" Before I know it, Tooth is dragging me away.

"Sorry," I hear Elsa quietly giggle as she gives a small goodbye wave to me.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V **

"Best thing ever," Kristoff grins.

"Well doesn't he look happy," Rapunzel laughs as we look at Jack plaster a smile on his face and nod to whatever Tooth is babbling.

"I think we picked some sort of hyperactive fairy for him," I laugh.

"They have nothing in common," Hiccup agrees.

"Poor lass," Merida adds, and we all burst out laughing.

"Elsa and Ryan sitting in a tree! K. I. S. S. I. N. G!" Anna begins singing.

"Anna, shush!" I blush furiously as I shush Anna.

"Thank god I managed to get away," Jack huffs once he walks over to us. "Anna was singing an awesome song," he grins.

"Back when she was five you didn't think it was so awesome," Kristoff laughs.

"What was it?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah! You weren't there when Anna always sang it. That's how she didn't get caught!" Rapunzel says.

"What was it?" I ask again curiously.

"Jack, tell her," Flynn nudges Jack.

"No... No, I don't think I'm going to do that," Jack looks down at the ground, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, and I sense him rolling his eyes.

"What was it?" I demand.

"Jack and Elsa. Sitting in a tree! K. I. S. S. I. N. G," Anna whispers into my ear, and I burst out laughing. That _does_ sound like Anna!

"It was so annoying!" Jack groans.

"Hey, I consider myself to be a good singer," Anna feigns offensiveness.

"Of course you are, sweetie," Kristoff chuckles.

"Hey, hey! Everybody! Things are winding down, and... Well... What I'm trying to say is... Time to get out," the DJ says.

"Let's bounce," Flynn says, and we all agree, exiting.

* * *

**LONG WEEKEND! WOOOO! **

**Question: If you were Elsa, how would you have reacted when Anna sang the song in your ear?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's P.O.V**

I awkwardly walk downstairs as the Snowsfield family eats breakfast.

_Do they think I'm intruding?_

_Will people at school like me? _

_Or will I go back to being that invisible guy? _

Thoughts swarm my mind, but Mrs. Snowsfield snaps me out of them by saying, "Morning, sweetie! Would you like butter on your pancakes?"

Grateful for the warm welcome, I nod and say, "Thank you."

"Elfha, are you fonna feat fhat?" Anna asks through a mouthful of pancake, gesturing to the last one on Elsa's plate with a fork.

I notice Anna's wearing a pair of black uggs (or ugly uggs I say to my sister) with a yellow Abercrombie shirt on and blue jeans with her hair in two side braids.

"No, Anna. You can have it," Elsa replies, looking disgusted as Anna chews with her mouth slightly open.

Elsa's style is sort of different than Anna's.

She sort of... Brings a wintery feel when it's still summer by wearing a powder blue AeroPostale shirt with knee-high Michael Kors boots that are white. She's also wearing jeggings with her hair tied in a side French braid.

"Fhanks!" Anna says.

"So Jack. Are you excited about starting a new school?" Mr. Snowsfield asks.

"Yeah," I lie.

"There's so many new people to meet! And you already have a date for the Welcoming Dance! Oh, you should start a sport! And join a cool club!" Anna says, seeming more excited about me starting a new school that I am.

"You already got a date for the Welcome Dance? That was fast," Mrs. Snowsfield comments.

"Well, you can thank your daughters for that. Sort of, anyway. I didn't ask her, and I don't exactly plan on it," I say.

"What?! Why?!" Elsa exclaims.

"She put her fingers in my mouth!" I snort.

"Was it that peppy girl, Tooth?" Mr. Snowsfield laughs.

"That's her," I nod.

"Elsa got a date too," Anna grins.

"Who?" Mr. Snowsfield demands.

"Ryan McCarthy," Elsa replies, unfazed by Mr. Snowsfield's sudden question.

"Is he a nice boy? Or is he one of those playboys?" Mr. Snowsfield demands.

"Adgar, calm down," Mrs. Snowsfield rests a hand on Mr. Snowsfield's shoulder.

"Look at the time! We gotta go!" Anna exclaims, grabbing her backpack and rushing out the door, followed by Elsa and I.

"Hey, Elsa! New kid?" Someone asks as Elsa plops onto the seat next to me on the bus.

"Yes, and he can talk too," I say to the boy who asked Elsa, annoyed.

"How do you know him?" The boy asks Elsa, ignoring me.

"Snotlout, if this is your attempt to flirt, give it a rest," Elsa rolls her eyes.

"You'll come crawling to me one day," I hear Snotlout say as he sits back in his seat.

"Oh, look! There's the school!" Elsa points to a large building.

"Follow me!" Elsa exclaims as we step off the bus.

"I will, otherwise I'll get lost," I joke, following her.

"Okay, so did you get your schedule with your locker number and combination?" Elsa asks as we enter the school.

"Um, yeah," I fish through my pocket, then feel the small folded paper with my fingers.

"You're locker number 617... Right there!" Elsa points.

"Alright, and my homeroom teacher is... Mr. Porter," I say.

"Two doors on the right," Elsa points to a room not too far away from my locker.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem. I'll see you at lunch!" Elsa says, walking to her locker.

I then walk over to mine, and struggle opening it.

"You know Elsa Snowsfield?" The boy next to me asks.

"Yeah, she's my best friend," I say, fumbling with the lock.

"Really? Are you new?" The boy asks.

"Yeah, I am. My name's Jack Frost," I say.

"Nod. So where are you staying?" The boy asks.

"Elsa's house," I reply, and all of a sudden I'm swarmed by guys.

"Elsa's house? As in Elsa Snowsfield?"

"Have you seen her naked?"

"Did you bang her?"

"Do you have her number?"

I'm suddenly swamped with questions, most of them perverted ones.

"Woah, woah, woah! I have her number, but I'm not giving it to any of you! We're _just friends_!" I exclaim.

"Right, hopefully you guys keep it that way," the guys mutter as they walk away.

"That was a riot. Need help with your locker?" Nod asks.

"Yeah, thanks," I say, and Nod opens it after seeing my combination.

"I'll catch you around, Frost," Nod says before walking away.

I take a deep breath, then begin walking to homeroom.

* * *

**Another chapter done! **

**Question: If you were Jack, how would you feel about starting a new school?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Aye mate," Aster sits down next to me.

"Hey," I reply.

"Enjoying the school so far?" Aster asks.

"Yep. I was mobbed by guys who asked my perverted questions about my best friend. I'm feeling swell," I say sarcastically.

Aster laughs, "I'm assuming you didn't answer most of them?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Hey, are you new?" A tall boy asks.

"Uh, yeah," I say, looking up to make eye contact.

He has blue eyes and black hair with a Russian accent.

"I'm North," the boy introduces.

"Jack," I reply.

Next to him, I see a short boy with blond hair making signals with his hands.

"That's Sandy. He can only use sign language to communicate," North explains, and Sandy waves.

"Hey," I grin.

Sandy makes more hand gestures, and North says to me, "He's asking where you're from."

"Oh, I'm from Burgress," I say.

"Burgress, eh? So you like the Burgress Poles?" Aster asks, referring to the hockey team.

"Yeah," I reply.

"The Arendelle Beasts kick their butt all the time," Aster smirks.

"Maybe in your world," I retort, glad to have someone to talk to about hockey.

"Boys, boys. We all know that the Russain Yetis are the best," North butts in.

Sandy shakes his head, then writes on a looseleaf sheet of paper, holding it up, revealing the sentence 'ARENDELLE BEASTS ALL THE WAY!'

"I like the way ya think, Sandy," Aster grins.

The bell rings, and North asks, "Where's your first period class?"

"It's... Ms. Poppins's class," I say, looking at my schedule.

"Ah, she's a little strict. Catchya later, mate. The room's right there," Aster points, then turns around, walking away.

I enter the room Aster pointed to, and see Elsa.

"Hey, Jack!" Elsa says excitedly.

"Hi," I reply, sitting in the seat next to her.

"Hey, new kid," a boy comes up. "You're in my seat."

"I'm sorry, is this reserved?" I ask cockily.

"So it looks like the new kid has a little bit of sass," the boy smirks.

"Leave him alone, Pitch," Elsa tells him.

"Elsa Snowsfield! Haven't seen much of you over the summer," Pitch says to Elsa.

"Yeah. That's what made it the best summer of my life," Elsa shoots back.

"Ouch. That hurt," Pitch holds a hand on his heart mockingly.

The bell then rings, and Pitch goes to find another seat, glaring at me.

"Hello, class!" Ms. Poppins walks in.

Her brown hair is tied back in a tight bun, and she's wearing a dress that reaches just above her ankles. She sort of _does_ give off a strict vibe.

"Good morning, Ms. Poppins," the class choruses, sounding bored.

"Ah, I see we have a new student," Ms. Poppins nods towards me.

"Um... Yeah. Hi," I say.

"Is that a proper introdunction? I didn't think so. Up here in the front, boy!" Ms. Poppins orders, revealing a British accent.

I go to the front and say, "My name's Jack Frost."

"Where are you from?" Someone in the back asks.

"Burgress," I reply.

"Burgers?" Pitch taunts, and everyone laughs.

"Pitch! A detention for you," Ms. Poppins says, and as she's writing his name down, I make my way to my seat.

"Wait, is your name Pitch or Bitch?" I hiss to Pitch tauntingly, not loud enough for Ms. Poppins to hear, but loud enough for everyone else in the class who snickers.

Pitch's pale face turns red, and I sit in my seat, smirking.

"First period and you already made an enemy," Elsa whispers to me, but I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

This might be a good year after all.

* * *

**I wasn't gonna update today, I was gonna update tomorrow, but yesterday I had a crappy day and I typed some stuff yesterday, and some of the crappiness is still with me this morning so I typed more and finished the chapter. **

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you whisper to Pitch as an insult?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack's P.O.V**

Once first period is over, I walk out of the classroom with Elsa who asks me, "What do you have next?"

"I have... Art with Mr. Hatter," I look at my schedule.

"Ooh, he's a bit crazy," Elsa gives me an apologetic smile.

"Well, it just spices up my day a bit, y'know?" I grin, and Elsa laughs.

"I guess. Well, I have Mrs. Gothel right now for math. Mr. Hatter's room is right there. See ya!" Elsa walks away.

I enter the room which Elsa pointed to, and see Tooth.

"Hi Jack!" Tooth waves.

I inwardly groan, but I walk over, not wanting to seem rude.

"How do you like the school so far?" Tooth asks.

"Good," I lie. C'mon, it's only second period! I don't have an impression yet!

"That's cool!" Tooth enthuses.

"Hello, everyone!" A short old man walks in.

"Hello Mr. Hatter," everyone replies.

"Ah, I see we have a new student! Happy-Not-Birthday to you!" Mr. Hatter says to me.

"Um, you too?" I reply, confused, but Mr. Hatter keeps talking.

"We're going to make some pots!" Mr. Hatter exclaims, then gives us all some clay, and leaves it at that.

"That's not a lot of directions," I remark to Tooth.

"Yeah, but it's Mr. Hatter. As long as we have something to do, right?" Tooth beams.

"I guess," I say, and begin my attempt of making a pot.

* * *

During sixth period I go to lunch, and see Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff, and Ryan all sitting at a table.

"JACK! HEY, JACK!" Anna shouts, spotting me. I then walk over.

"Hey guys," I say, sitting next to Hiccup.

"Like the school so far?" Ryan asks.

"Did you meet any girls?" Flynn smirks.

"What he means to say is, did you ask anyone to the dance?" Rapunzel rolls her eyes.

"No, and I don't think I will," I reply.

"Oh, c'mon. Dates make dances better. It's just someone to please," Ryan nudges Elsa who just blushes.

"I got an idea..." Anna says. "HEY! TOOTH!"

"What the hell is she doing?" I ask Kristoff, panicked.

"Whatever it is, you won't like it," Kristoff replies.

"Hi guys!" Tooth trots over.

"Jack here was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with him," Anna gestures towards me.

"Really?" Tooth gasps.

I see her glance flicker towards Aster who's sitting with North and Sandy, and before I can protest, she hugs me and squeals, 'Yes!'

"I'll, uh, pick you up at seven," I say.

"Okay! Bye!" Tooth beams before walking away.

"That wasn't so hard," Anna tells me, sitting down.

"Jack and Tooth," Elsa giggles.

"I hate my life!" I groan.

* * *

After school we all- except for Ryan- go to Elsa's house and seat ourselves in my room.

"Remember how when we were little Hiccup bad that crush on Astrid, the sixth grader?" Flynn laughs.

"I was a child!" Hiccup protests.

"Or that one time Jack said he was gonna propose to Elsa!" Anna snickers.

While everyone else except for me- who's blushing- laughs, Elsa asks, "Wait, what?"

"We never told her!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"What?! How did we not tell her?!" Kristoff asks.

"Jack swore us to secrecy," Merida reminds us, snickering.

"Anyways, he said he was going to proclaim his 'undying love' for you, then propose. He even picked out a dandelion bouquet out of his garden and everything!" Flynn laughs, and Elsa joins in.

"I was a child who thought that nine plus ten equals twenty-one!" I protest.

"Sure," Elsa teases.

"Well I remember Flynn wanted to kiss Rapunzel," I say defensively.

"And now I'm dating her! Jack was a playboy even when he was little," Flynn jokes. "He's going to a dance with a girl he barely knows!"

Eveyone laughs, but I think to myself,

'_It's going to be the worst night ever._'

* * *

**AWW LITTLE JACK WANTED TO PROPOSE TO LITTLE ELSA!**

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you do when Anna called Tooth over? **


	7. Chapter 7

_Saturday_

**Jack's P.O.V **

It's Saturday, and we all are at the mall.

"Elsa! Look! Look!" Anna calls.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa laughs at Anna's excited voice, walking over.

"I found the perfect dress for you!" Anna squeals, and pulls out a sky blue dress covered with sequins on the top, and the skirt plain.

"I don't know... It's pretty pricey," Elsa says, unsure, looking at the tag.

"So? You have store credit!" Anna points out.

"I do..." Elsa agrees.

"Then try it on!" Rapunzel literally pushes Elsa in the dressing room, and shuts the door.

"Hey!" I hear Elsa cry out.

"Here's the dress!" Rapunzel throws it over the stall door.

"Gee, thanks," I hear Elsa say sarcastically.

"Hey! Jack! Look at me!" Flynn prances around in front of me, wearing a bra over his clothes with a pink fluffy tiara on his head.

I stifle a laugh, and take about a dozen photos.

"Hey! You took my tiara!" A little girl accuses Flynn.

"Did not! It was on the ground!" Flynn retorts.

"Give me it!" The little girl shouts.

"No," Flynn says, stubborn, crossing his arm.

I see anger surge in the little girl's eyes, and before I know it, she kicks him hard in the shin.

"Holy..." Flynn chokes out, bending over in pain.

"Thabk you!" The girl snatches the tiara from Flynn's head, and skips off.

"Um, sir. Are you... Buying that?" A sales-woman asks Flynn.

"No, it's not my size," Flynn replies, and takes off the bra, handing it to her.

Meanwhile, I'm recording the whole thing. I stop the video, and quickly post it on FaceBook.

"That was the best thing ever!" I laugh.

"Elsa! What's taking so long?" Rapunzel asks.

"It's...too... tight!" I hear Elsa struggling with the dress.

"Well shove your boobs in and come out!" Anna exclaims, earning glares from mothers passing by.

"Anna!" I hear Elsa cry out, and Hiccup, Flynn, and I all snicker.

"Anna, maybe you should go get us some drinks from Starbucks..." Kristoff says gently, giving Anna some money.

"Okay! Thanks!" Anna says giddily, and runs to Starbucks.

"I better go with her..." Kristoff mumbles.

"Same! She never gets my order right," Flynn says, walking away with Kristoff.

"Are you guys gonna get me my favorite?" Hiccup calls out.

"Maybe!" Flynn calls back over his shoulder.

"That's a no..." Hiccup mumbles, and jogs off to catch up with Kristoff and Flynn.

"I got it! Now can I take it off?!" Elsa asks.

"Ye got to show us!" Merida tells her.

"Okay, okay," Elsa opens the dressing room door, and I try to stop my jaw from falling.

She looks beautiful in the dress! Call me a girl, but it brings out her eyes.

"We're buying that," Rapunzel declares.

"I don't know... It was sort of tight when I was trying to put it on," Elsa says.

"But now it fits fine," Merida points out.

"Yeah..." Elsa hesitates.

"You are buying it. Now take it off so you can go pay," Rapunzel orders.

"Fine. Can you at least undo the zipper?" Elsa asks, and Merida obeys.

"Hurry up! We're all going to the beach after this!" Rapunzel says.

"Okay!" I hear Elsa say.

She.

Looks.

Beautiful.

In that dress!

But she's my best friend! So... I meant it friend-wise.

Right?

* * *

**Heyyyyyy! I see some of my Dream Kingdom College AU readers are readjng this also! Yay! **

**Question: How do you think Elsa would react if she knew Jack thought she looked beautiful in that dress? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Anna! Where's my bathing suit?" I call.

"Anna! Where's my bathing suit?" Jack mimics, walking into the room, grinning.

"I'm serious! I can't find it anywhere! ANNA!" I call again.

"How would Anna know?" Jack asks.

"Because she did the laundry. ANNA!" I shout even louder.

"Jesus!" Jack covers his ears as I shout.

"Aren't you changing?" I ask.

"I'm already wearing my swimming trunks, and I'll take my shirt off at the beach. At least _I_ know where my bathing suit is," Jack teases.

"Oh, shut up. ANNA!" I shout again.

"Yes?" Anna walks in.

"Where's my bathing suit?" I sigh in exasperation.

"Oh, about that..." Anna smiles sheepishly.

"What did you do?" I ask, suspicious.

"Okay, so, I accidentally spilled bleach on it and then there was a giant hole but _don't_ freak out because I got another bathing suit for you!" Anna says it all in one breath.

"Where's the new bathing suit?" I ask.

"Right here!" Anna throws me a bikini. A very, very, small bikini.

"Where's the rest of it?" I ask, and Jack snickers.

"That's all. Bye!" Anna skips out of the room.

"Joy to little sisters," I say sarcastically.

"I know, right? I'll be downstairs," Jack exits the room, and I quickly change.

"Oh, Anna. Why?" I mumble to myself, seeing how much of my skin is showing. I grab my towel and then wrap it around my body.

Let's see me get through this day. At least there's the dance tonight.

* * *

Once we reach the beach, Jack takes off his shirt, and I can't help but notice his abs.

_Stop it, Elsa! He's your best friend! No more, no less_, I think to myself, hoping I'm not blushing as I look away.

"To the beach!" Hiccup declares, and we all run down, me holding a towel around myself.

As everyone else but Jack and I go in, I say to him, "It's so pretty."

"Yeah. So go in it!" Jack says.

"No! Anna got me a slutty bikini. This towel stays on me," I say.

"Elsa, you gotta have fun!" Jack protests.

"This is fun," I reply, stubborn.

"No, it's not. I'm about to show you fun!" Jack says.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"This," Jack grins, before snatching my towel and running towards the ocean.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" I yell, running after him. I wade into the water, and he holds the towel, smirking, looking triumph.

"You got my towel wet!" I exclaim, snatching it from him.

"What a tragedy!" Jack says sarcastically.

"I'll show you a tragedy!" I say, and push him into the cold water.

"MARCO!" I hear Flynn shout.

"POLO!" Hiccup shouts, then bumps into me, causing me to also fall in the water. When I resurface, I see no sign of Jack.

"Jack?" I look around.

"BOO!" All of a sudden, Jack jumps up behind me, startling me. I scream.

"That. Was. Hilarious!" Jack laughs.

"MARCO!" Flynn shouts, his eyes closed, coming near us.

"POLO!" I shout back in response, and run as fast as I can in water.

"GOTCHA!" Flynn then pushes Jack in the water.

"Sucker," I snicker, and we all continue playing Marco Polo.

* * *

**GO JELSA! ;D**

**Question: If you were Elsa, what would you do when Anna gave you the small bikini? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Jack left a while ago to pick up Tooth, and Ryan is coming in about five minutes.

My hair is in bouncy curls at the ends, and I wear the tight dress Anna and Rapunzel made me buy at the store.

I hear the doorbell ring, and peek my head out the door to see if it's Kristoff or Ryan.

To my surprise, it's both.

"Elsa? Is Kristoff here?" Anna hisses, opening her door a crack.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, picking up my clutch purse and walking towards her room.

"Help me!" Anna begs when I enter, and I see one side of her hair neatly brushed and straight while the other side is tangled in knots.

I softly laugh, then quickly brush and untangle Anna's knots, ignoring her 'Ow!'s.

"Come on!" I say to her and we walk downstairs.

"Hi," I shyly smile at Ryan.

"Hey," he replies with a toothy grin. He holds out an arm which I then take, and I hear Anna and Kristoff chatting behind us.

"You look great," Ryan says as he opens the passenger door for me.

"Thanks. You do too," I compliment him as he sits in the driver's seat and starts the car.

Ryan then starts the engine, and we talk as he drives to the school.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Oh, look! Everyone brushed their teeth well!" Tooth remarks as we step into the gym.

"Uh, yeah!" I reply back, trying to show the same amount of enthusiasm. How do I reply to this?!

"Want some punch?" I ask her.

Tooth doesn't reply. Instead, I see her gazing at Aster.

"Tooth?" I repeat.

"Huh? What? Sorry!" Tooth's head snaps towards me and she smiles sheepishly.

"I asked if you wanted some punch..." I say.

"Oh, sure! Thanks!" Tooth replies, seeming distracted, and stares at Aster again.

I walk to the refreshments table and see Elsa.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Hey, Jack!" Elsa looks up, beaming.

"Where's Ryan?" I ask.

"Oh, he had to talk to that girl Charlotte about something for biology," Elsa replies.

"Ah," I nod as I pour fruit punch into two cups.

"How's Tooth?" Elsa asks, glancing at the distracted girl.

"She's staring at Aster. I think she has a crush on him," I lower my voice.

"Jealous?" Elsa teases.

"No, thankful," I grin as she and I turn around, walking away.

Wait a second, that girl Charlotte is in _my_ biology class. And Ryan isn't.

But I don't tell Elsa.

_Let her enjoy her night, Ryan is probably asking about a different subject and Elsa got confused_, I think to myself.

* * *

**I finally got to update! Yay! **

**Question: If you were Jack, would you tell Elsa?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack's P.O.V**

I walk over to Tooth, and she's still staring at Aster.

"Here's your fruit punch," I hand the cup to Tooth.

"What? Oh, THANK YOU, JACK!" Tooth says loudly, obviously wanting to Aster to hear.

She looks like an idiot when she shouts.

"So... What's your favorite subject?" I ask, trying to develope a conversation.

"What's that? Oh, I would LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Tooth shouts again.

"Um... Okay? Uh... That's works too?" I say, taken aback.

Seriously, how do I get myself in these messes?

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Finally, Ryan comes over.

"Hey, Elsa! Sorry about that," Ryan smiles sheepishly.

"It's fine," I smile at him.

"So... I hope I'm not being too forward or anything, but..." Ryan trails off, looking embarrassed.

"But..." I prompt.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Ryan asks quickly.

"Woah, woah, woah! What? Sorry, I didn't hear that. Can you... Like... Say it a little slower?" I laugh.

"Will. You. Be. My. Girlfriend?" Ryan asks slowly.

"Um..." I blush.

"Oh, c'mon Elsa. I really like you, and from what I hear from Anna, I know you like me too," Ryan grins.

"...Yes I will," I smile.

* * *

The next day after the dance, Jack and I play video games while Anna is upstairs.

"COME ON! KILL HIM!" Jack shouts at his player.

"You picked the slowest character, Jack!" I laugh.

"No, I picked the most handsomest player!" Jack replies.

"Most handsome," I correct.

"See? Even you agree!" Jack says smugly.

"No, I- Forget it," I shake my head, quietly laughing to myself. I then turn off the TV and put the console down.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Jack grins, acting like a child.

"Why not?" I retort, playing along.

"Am I just so funny you can't bear it?" Jack asks.

"No," I reply.

"Girls laugh too much," Jack huffs.

"And boys fart too much," I shoot back.

"What?! No we don't!" Jack cries out.

"Okay, okay. Stop farting around," I tease.

"We do _not_ fart that much!" Jack cries out again. His phone then begins ringing.

"Hello?" Jack says.

"Oh, hey Tooth," he then says, looks at me, and rolls his eyes. I giggle.

"No, no. Of course I can tell you where Aster is. He texted me a while ago and said he was at the park. Oh, you wanna go there too? Huh, shocking," Jack says, looks at me, shakes his head and mouths 'NO'.

"Alright, I'll pick you up soon. Bye," Jack ends the call and huffs.

"I can tell you love your girlfriend so much you can't stand it," I tease.

"Yeah, yeah. She's my east and the sun is the west," Jack says sarcastically.

"Actually, it's-"

"I gotta go pick up Julie. Bye!" Jack leaves, cutting me of from my correction.

"Julie? Jesus, he really doesn't know Shakesphere," I say, plopping on the couch and turning on the TV.

A few minutes later my phone vibrates and I see a text from Ryan.

_R: Hey, Els. _

_E: Hi ;D _

_R: There's a party next Friday and I was wondering if u wanted to come? _

_E: Sure_

_R: Cool. You can bring friends too. Love u babe_

_E: Bye, xoxo_

I turn off my phone and continue watching the movie that's on, 21 Jumpstreet.

* * *

**WE HIT 100!**

**Question: How would you feel if you were poor Jack? **

**;D The Jack that I am torturing in this story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's P.O.V**

It's the day of the party Elsa told me about, but obviously I didn't tell Tooth.

I'm not going to my first party here just to be used as a hyperactive girl's toy!

"Hey, Jack. Is Tooth here yet?" Elsa asks.

"No, why?" I ask, panicked.

"Flynn told me that he invited her," Elsa tells me, and when my head snaps towards Flynn, he just grins.

The doorbell rings, and Flynn gives a smug smile and says, "That must be her."

Elsa just gives me a knowing smile before she goes to open the door.

"Hey Jackie!" Tooth plops herself next to me on the white leather couch.

"Aww. She has a pet name for you," Hiccup fake-swoons.

"Where's Anna? I don't want to be late for the party! ANNA!" Elsa shouts.

"Here! Here!" Anna rushes into the room.

"Thank god, lassie! I was afraid ye fell inte the toil't," Merida snickers.

"ONE TIME!" Anna shouts.

"One time too many," Rapunzel fake-shudders.

"It's not my fault," Anna protests.

"You were going on a date with Kristoff and as you were brushing your hair you started dancing and fell in the toilet. Uh-huh, that's not your fault," Elsa says sarcastically.

"Let's just go," I say quickly.

"I agree!" The boys chorus in unison.

"Wait, isn't Aster coming?" Tooth asks.

"No... He's going in his own car," Hiccup gives Tooth a weird look.

"Oh, okay. Let's go!" Tooth chirps, and we all head into the car.

* * *

Once we reach the party, we enter the house to find it reeking with alchohal with _Anaconda_ by Nicki Minaj playing loud.

Tooth immediately walks away, probably trying to find Aster.

"Why would Ryan have alcohol at his party?" Elsa looks bewildered.

"I'm gonna search for a chocolate fountain," Anna says above the noise.

"Me too," Rapunzel says.

"Aye, same goes for me," Merida says, and they all trot off in search of a so-called chocolate fountain, dragging their boyfriends.

I feel tempted to go, but I turn and see Elsa looking upset.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Ryan said he would be at the door waiting for me," Elsa says, looking confused.

"Elsa, listen. I-I think Ryan's cheating on you," I tell her.

"What? No, he likes me!" Elsa says.

"No, Elsa. At the dance when he was asking Charlotte a question for biology, that was a lie. Charlotte's in _my_ biology class," I say.

"You're just jealous because I'm dating someone who actually likes me!" Elsa's eyes begin to water.

"Hey! I'm telling the truth!" I shout back.

"No, because if Ryan really was cheating on me, he wouldn't have invited me to his party!" Elsa yells at me, then turns on her heel, walking away angrily.

I stand with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

I-I was just trying to help. Ryan is bad news.

And I know it for a fact now.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww poor Jack ;( **

**Question: If you were Jack, what would you do now?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Alright, class! We will be having a talent show tomorrow as you all know, and it is required for all of you to go. You don't have to sing, but you will receive extra credit if you do," our music teacher, Miss. Giselle, tells us.

At the party, I tried to find some stuff going on between Ryan and Charlotte, but I couldn't find them. Now Elsa's mad at me and she's avoiding me.

"Mr. Frost, pay attention please!" Miss. Giselle says in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry," I mumble, sitting up straighter.

"It's alright. Now, I expect to see you all at the talent show tomorrow!" Miss. Giselle reminds us as the bell rings.

"So... Are you singing in the talent show?" I ask Elsa, hoping she'll say more than two words to me.

"Maybe," Elsa replies coldly, walking away.

I sigh, then head over to last period.

* * *

At the end of the day, I walk over to my car, then wait for Elsa and Anna.

"Jack!" Anna runs over, panting.

"Yes Strawberry Shortcake?" I ask.

"Shut up! R-Ryan's going to break up with Elsa!" Anna tells me.

"Wait, what? Why? How do you know?" I ask.

"I was in the girls' bathroom when I heard Charlotte say that she's been dating Ryan for a couple of weeks now and didn't know he had another girlfriend, but she said she feels better because Ryan is gonna break up with her today!" Anna says all in one breath, gasping for air.

"Have you seen Elsa?" I ask.

"No, that's why I'm worried! What if he's breaking up with her as we speak?" Anna asks.

"There she is!" I say, relieved as I see Elsa walking.

But as she's coming closer, I see her eyes wet and pink.

Then she comes closer, and I see tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"Elsa?" Anna gasps.

"I hate him!" Elsa shouts.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry," Anna outstretches her arms, and Elsa cries.

"I should've told you I found out sooner," Anna apologizes.

"N-No. I'm sorry, Jack. I-I was stupid that I didn't l-listen to you," Elsa weeps.

"C'mon, Elsa. Let's go home," Anna opens the car door, and she and Elsa both sit in the back.

I sit in the front, pitying Elsa.

"H-He told me that he was d-dumping me for Char-Charlotte," Elsa sniffles.

"Well, he's a fucking bastard who just wants to bang some girls," Anna says soothingly.

"Language, Anna," I say, causing Elsa to give a shaky giggle.

"Keep driving, grandpa," Anna calls from the back.

Elsa remains silent the whole car ride.

* * *

"Hey, kids! How was sch- Oh my baby! What happened?" Mrs. Snowsfield runs to Elsa, hugging her.

"Ryan dumped her," Anna says softly.

"Well Ryan doesn't know what he's missing out on, right?" Mrs. Snowsfield asks Elsa, expecting an enthusiastic 'Right!'.

"But I-I loved him," Elsa cries into her mom's shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie. I know it hurts," Mrs. Snowfield rubs Elsa's back.

"I'm going to my room," Elsa pulls away and runs upstairs. We all then hear a door slam.

"My poor baby," Mrs. Snowsfield says sadly.

"I am going to go to Ryan's house and I am going to beat the living daylights out of him!" Anna announces.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Mrs. Snowsfield blocks Anna's path.

"You're right. Jack, you do it!" Anna turns towards me.

"Me?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, you're like the Hulk!" Anna exclaims enthusiastically.

"Anna, go start homework," Mrs. Snowsfield says sternly.

"Fine," Anna groans, trudging upstairs.

"I'll go start it too," I say, and head upstairs. Instead, I open Elsa's door.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"Go away, Anna," I hear a voice from under the covers say. Poor Elsa.

"It's not Anna, it's Jack. But if you want, I can put a wig on," I offer.

"No. Get me a dartboard with a picture of Ryan's face on it," I hear Elsa sniffle.

"Um... I-I'll try?" I say, not knowing what else to do.

"No wonder he left me for Charlotte," Elsa says.

"What?" I ask, sitting on Elsa's bed.

"What I mean is," Elsa throws off her covers, revealing her sorrow self.

"He probably left me for her because she's pretty, she's rich, she's smart, she's funny, and he probably likes big boobs or something," Elsa says.

"Elsa, you _are_ pretty, you _are_ rich, you _are_ smart, you _are_ funny, and... Umm... I guess you can ask Anna about the big boobs part because I don't think I'm in the right position to tell you," I say.

"Thanks, Jack," Elsa gives a sad smile.

"No," I say abruptly.

"N-No?" Elsa asks, confused.

"You're smiling wrong. It's like this," I put my fingers on the ends of Elsa's lips, and pull them up, causing her to laugh.

"I brought hot cocoa!" Anna announces, walking into the room with a tray carrying four hot cocoa mugs.

"Um, Anna. There's three of us here, not four," I say.

"I know. I just want two mugs for double the fun," Anna says, setting the tray on Elsa's nightstand.

"Thanks, Anna," Elsa says.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Anna suggests.

"What movie?" Elsa asks, tired.

"Well, I should say movies. HARRY POTTER!" Anna announces.

"Okay," Elsa gives a small smile instead of jumping up like Anna expected she would.

"Um, okay, good," Anna says, taken-aback by Elsa's lack of enthusiasm.

Ryan's an idiot. Look at what he's done to Elsa!

* * *

**Question: If you were Elsa, how would you feel?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack's P.O.V **

The next day, I knock on Elsa's door.

"Elsa? Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yep, in a second," Elsa replies, as if everything is normal.

She then opens the door, her hair in a side braid with a light blue tank top and shorts.

"Um, ready for school?" I ask, surprised at how Elsa seems fine.

"Sure. Let's go. Anna!" Elsa calls, and once Anna comes, we head into my car, and I drive us to school.

* * *

Once we step out of the car, Anna runs off to join some friends.

"Elsa, are you... Okay?" I ask once we step into the building.

"Yeah, I'm-" All of a sudden, Elsa inhales sharply, and when I see where she's looking, I see why.

Ryan and Charlotte are kissing.

"I-I'm fine," Elsa replies shakily.

"Elsa, come on. You don't deserve to see this," I grab her hand and lead her to her locker.

"Elsa, don't focus on Ryan!" I tell her.

"Um, Jack-" I cut Elsa off.

"No, he's stupid and doesn't deserve you!" I say.

"Thanks, but Ja-"

"He doesn't deserve your tears!" I cut her off again.

"JACK!" Elsa says loudly, cutting me off.

"Yeah?" I look at her.

"Um... You can let go of my hand," Elsa blushes.

"Oh, um, sorry," my face turns red as I let go.

"ELSA! ELSA! GUESS WHAT MERIDA DID?!" Rapunzel runs over, the others following her.

"What?" Elsa asks.

"She told Ryan off!" Anna exclaims.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asks, baffled.

"She said that he's an asshole who thinks that he can dump any girl because he thinks he's sexy, and she kicked him in the shins!" Anna tells us, out of breath.

"Merida, is this true?" Elsa asks Merida in bewilderment.

"Ye gotta do what ye gotta do," Merida shrugs.

"In her case, it's kicking me hard," Ryan groans in pain, walking towards us.

"Very!" Merida kicks him again, hard.

"Hey, Elsa. No hard feelings?" Ryan holds out a hand, wincing in pain from Merida's kick.

Elsa looks at his hand, and looks like she wants to shake it.

"No, hard feelings are still going on," I say firmly, pushing Ryan's hand again.

"Oh yeah? What about you guys?" Ryan holds a hand out to Kristoff, Anna, Hiccup, Merida, Flynn, and Rapunzel. None take the hand.

All of a sudden, to our surprise, Merida takes his hand.

"Merida?" Elsa gasps.

But Merida doesn't shake it. Instead, she slaps Ryan hard with his own hand.

"HOLY-" His eyes water from pain.

"Hard feelings still going on," Merida says grimly, and we all cheer once Ryan walks away.

"Wow, Merida! Who knew you had that in you?" Elsa smiles.

"I did," Hiccup mutters, and we all laugh.

The first bell rings, causing us all say our goodbyes, and walk to our own classes.

* * *

**MERIDA** **KICKS THE BAD BOYFRIENDS TO THE CURBBBB ! ;D **

**Question: If you were Elsa, would you have forgiven Ryan?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jack's P.O.V **

When school ends we all meet up in the parking lot before entering our cars.

"Are you doing the talent show?" I ask Elsa.

"Maybe," Elsa replies.

"Are you mad at me again?" I ask, worried because of her one-worded reply.

"No, it's just..." Elsa looks down.

"Just..." Flynn prompts.

"Oh, I get it," Anna says, looking like she suddenly realizes something.

"What?" Kristoff asks.

"She was gonna do it with Ryan..." Anna trails off, giving Elsa an apologetic look.

"Wait a second, I heard Ryan bragging about how great he's going to be in the talent show. You didn't tell him you're doing it alone?" Hiccup asks, bewildered.

"No... Not really," Elsa bites her lip.

"Wait a second, you say that Ryan was bragging?" Flynn asks.

"Yeah..." Hiccup says suspiciously.

"And you didn't cancel on him?" Flynn asks Elsa.

"No, why?" Elsa arches an eyebrow.

"I got an idea... A really good idea," Flynn grins mischievously.

* * *

_Talent Show Night _

"Remember the plan, guys?" Flynn whispers to us as we all are backstage.

"Yup. I'll hand this to whoever is announcing our names when Elsa's about to go up," Anna wiggles an envelope in her hands.

"I'll go on stage with Elsa and tell the audience about Ryan," Rapunzel smiles mischievously.

"Flynn and I will hold Ryan back," I say.

"And I'll be laughing in his face," Hiccup smiles smugly.

"Sure, add on whatever you'd like, pal," Flynn says sarcastically.

"So yer saying Kristoff and I will be doin' nothin'?" Merida asks.

"No, not really," Flynn replies.

"You _did_ already beat the shit out of him," I point out.

"Tha's true," Merida nods in agreement.

"What about me?" Kristoff asks.

"You can... Laugh in his face like Hiccup!" Flynn suggests.

"Actually... I'll be right back. I got a better idea," Kristoff grins while exiting the stage and going elsewhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome our first singer... Alex Russo!" The announcer calls.

We all wait until we finally hear Elsa's name being called.

"Now we would like to welcome Elsa Snowsfield and Ryan Marshall!"

Ryan begins striding towards the stage, when Flynn and I jump out, holding him back.

"How does it feel, now?" Flynn mocks.

"This will teach you to cheat on my best friend," I cover Ryan's mouth, muffling his cries.

"Oh, it looks like there's been a change. Elsa Snowsfield will be performing alone!" The announcer says.

"You go, Elsa!" Merida cheers.

"And I'm going to laugh in your face. Ha-ha-ha!" Hiccup grins.

"I'm back from the refreshment stand," Kristoff comes, smiling mischievously with two pink cupcakes in his hand.

"Getta load of this, Ryan!" Kristoff pushes the cupcakes, smearing the frosting on Ryan's cheeks.

We then begin hearing Elsa's voice.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

The crowd begins cheering like crazy, and I feel myself grinning

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

"Thank you, Elsa Snowsfie-"

"Wait!" Rapunzel runs on stage, cutting the announcer off.

"I would like to tell you all why Elsa sang this song," Rapunzel says.

"It's because her ex-boyfriend, Ryan Marshall, was cheating on her," she says, drawing a gasp from the audience.

"He was seeing another girl, and the other girl knew that he was still seeing Elsa, but she didn't even bother to say anything because she knew that he would break Elsa's heart to be with her. She was a selfish thing who wanted another girl's heart to be broken just so she could have Ryan to hersel-"

"Wait!" Charlotte runs on stage, cutting Rapunzel off.

"No!" Rapunzel tells her stubbornly, holding the microphone out of her grasps. "I will _not_ wait!"

"Please. I promise you'll like this," Charlotte says softly.

Rapunzel's face turns softer, and she hands Charlotte the microphone.

"Ryan Marshall, I am breaking up with you!" Charlotte grins.

"Let's let him go, Flynn," I whisper, and he nods. We let Ryan go, and he immediately runs on stage.

Everyone begins laughing, noticing the frosting on his cheeks.

"I'm breaking up with you. You can't just break up with a girl to go to another one you've been seeing all along!" Charlotte says, and the crowd claps.

"It's all _your_ fault!" Ryan points at Elsa.

"Now, see here-" Charlotte gets cut off.

"On the contrary," to our amazement, Elsa takes the microphone from Charlotte's hands.

"It's _your_ fault, you no-good-two-timing-pig!" Elsa tells him, earning another round of applause along with some cheers and whistles from the audience.

"By the way... You got a little somethin'," Rapunzel gestures to Ryan's cheeks.

Ryan's face turns red, and he runs off stage.

I see Elsa smile, and I feel a warm glow inside.

* * *

**Just some good ol' entertaining revenge ;D **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**Question: If you were Elsa, how would you feel right now? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Jack's P.O.V **

We all decide to eat out, so here we are, in TCBY.

"That was awesome! The plan worked out perfectly!" Anna bounces in her seat, and for once Kristoff doesn't try to calm her down. He merely chuckles.

"Cheers to Elsa!" Hiccup says, holding up his cup full of frozen yogurt with multiple candies on top.

"To Elsa!" We all cheer, holding up our cups.

"Oh, stop. I couldn't have done it without you guys," Elsa says, blushing.

"That's true," Flynn agrees, earning a playful nudge from Rapunzel.

"So Jack, how do you like the school?" Hiccup asks, turning the attention towards me.

I don't mind, and reply, "I... Think it's _interesting_."

"Oh, come on. You have your friends and you got a girlfriend. What more could you want?" Elsa asks.

"Um... A girlfriend I actually like?" I say, grinning sheepishly.

"Jack, if you don't like Tooth then just break up with her!" Anna says.

"I know I should! I mean, she likes that Aster guy and all, but these things are hard to do!" Jack says.

"Look, Jack. I'm pretty sure Aster likes Tooth too. In four weeks there's a Halloween dance. Why don't you just break up with Tooth then set her and Aster up?" Elsa suggests.

"That's why she's the smart one," Hiccup says, pointing his spoon and wiggling it.

"Oh, please. It wasn't exactly a genius plan," Elsa says, blushing and looking down at her cup.

"Someone's blushing," I tease, nudging Elsa.

"Oh, be quiet," Elsa says, giving me a playful shove.

"Guys, we should really head back now," Hiccup says, looking at his watch.

"Aye, and Flynn has a lot of people to drop off," Merida points out.

"Wait a second, _I'm_ driving?!" Flynn asks, looking horrified.

"It's _your_ car," Kristoff points out.

"Fine," Flynn grumbles as we all enter his car.

"So guys, catch me up on some stuff," I say as I seat myself all the way in the back next to Elsa

"What do you wanna know?" Hiccup asks.

"Important stuff I guess. Have any of you had your first kisses?" I ask.

"Mine was with Flynn," Rapunzel says dreamily.

"Mine was with my teddy bear when I was seven," Hiccup says.

"Mine was with Blondie," Flynn says, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Mine was with Hiccup," Merida says.

"Anna and I are... Waiting for the moment," I hear Kristoff mumble in embarrassment.

"I haven't had mine," Elsa says, blushing from embarrassment a little.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaim. "What teenager hasn't had their first kiss?!"

"Alright, Frost. Who was your first kiss?" Elsa challenges, crossing her arms and raising and eyebrow.

"Um... My pillow?" I smile feebly.

"I hope you two are very happy together, you hypocrite," Elsa says, grinning.

"Wait... So technically Jack sleeps with her every night," Flynn says as he pulls into the Snowsfield driveway.

"Shut up Rider," I mumble, getting off after Elsa.

"Wait... Almost... Out," Anna says, struggling.

"Lassie, this is sad!" Merida says before pushing Anna out.

"I'm free!" Anna says.

"Bye guys!" Elsa waves as they pull out and leave.

"No school tomorrow! Which means it's time to par-tay!" Anna says in a sing-song voice as we enter their house.

"Well you might want to par-tay after home-work," Elsa says, imitating Anna.

"You're no fun," Anna pouts.

"Raise the roof," Elsa says sarcastically while smiling.

"Throw your hands in the air like you just don't care!" I exclaim, flailing my arms.

"Oh my god. No, just no!" Anna says while walking up the staircase.

"The party don't start 'till I walk in!" Elsa imitates Ke$ha while following Anna up the staircase.

"I swear, if you two were my parents, I'd be dead!" Anna groans as I also walk up the staircase.

"Young lady, you're grounded!" I say, acting strict.

"No TV, cellphone, or computer," Elsa plays along.

"Well, then no chocolate for you!" Anna says while ducking into Elsa's room.

"ANNA! NO, STOP!" Elsa shrieks while running after Anna. I watch, and smile to myself.

They haven't change one bit.

But I don't mind.

* * *

**OH MY GOD I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! HOW WILL I MAKE THIS UP TO YOU GUYS?! **

**Excuse: I got the role of Sharpay and I've been practicing like crazy! **

**Question: If you were Jack/Elsa, how would you have felt when Anna mentioned if you guys were her parents? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Elsa's P.O.V **

The next day we all just lounge around in the room Jack's staying in.

"You know what? We all should have a sleepover!" Anna declares.

"Anna, you know that Mom and Dad won't allow boys," I say knowingly.

"But they're out of town," Anna points out.

"Hey, wait! Technically we would be having a sleepover with Jack who's staying in your house right now, and the girls can be having a sleepover with Elsa!" Hiccup says.

"Finally, the words that come out of your mouth are helpful for once!" Flynn exclaims.

"Ha-ha-ha. That's hilarious, Flynn," Hiccup says sarcastically.

"Well... I guess then it would be okay," I say.

"Great! I'll text my mom," Rapunzel says, and everyone else does the same except for Jack, Anna, and I.

"We all should watch a horror movie," Jack smiles wickedly.

"Aye!" Merida shouts in enthusiasm.

"Uh... Sure," Hiccup gives a meek smile.

"Hell yeah!" Flynn grins.

"As long as Anna doesn't get scared," Kristoff smiles smugly.

"Hey! I won't get scared!" Anna protests.

"Prove it," Kristoff challenges.

"Okay, let's make a bet. If I get scared, I have to give you a foot massage. If I don't get scared, you have to listen to me for a whole day!" Anna says.

"Deal," Kristoff says.

"Woah, woah, woah. Horror movie?" I ask.

"Oh, c'mon, Elsie. It'll be fun!" Jack smirks.

"Fine. Only if we get to watch Simon Birch after!" I say.

"Deal!" Anna butts in.

After Rapunzel slides the horror DVD the boys picked in, I settle myself on the couch next to Jack who's on the end and Anna who's sitting next to Kristoff. Merida sits in an armchair, and Rapunzel sits in the other. Flynn and Hiccup sit on the ground, fighting over the remote.

"I'm not going to be scared. Just watch," Anna says as the movie begins.

"Good luck with that," Kristoff smirks.

* * *

By the end of the movie, I sit on Jack's lap, trembling.

"W-Why would they make a movie like that. Why?" I ask as I slide off his lap.

"I WIN THE BET!" Anna exclaims.

"You weren't scared?!" Kristoff asks, bewildered.

"Why would I be? You could tell that the brains were oatmeal," Anna scoffs.

"Put in Simon Birch," I say to Hiccup.

"Try not to get scared of this too," Jack jokes as I reposition myself.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny," I yawn, covering my mouth.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep on something hard, yet soft.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

The next day I wake up and yawn.

"Finally you're up. Good thing you left your braids in, otherwise you would have an extreme case of bedhead," Rapunzel teases.

"Hey, look at Jack and Elsa," I whisper, ignoring Rapunzel's comment.

Elsa's head is resting on an area between Jack's shoulder and chest, while Jack's head is leaning on Elsa's. They both look pretty cute if I do say so myself.

"Aww. So cute! I'm gonna take a picture," Rapunzel says, whipping out her iPhone and opening her camera.

"Stalker much?" Kristoff asks, walking over.

"Oh yeah? I dare you to make the picture your wallpaper for the rest of the day," I say.

"There's no way I'm gonna do that," Kristoff scoffs.

"Oh yeah? You lost the bet," I point out.

"Shit," Kristoff mumbles, remembering.

I grin wickedly.

This is going to be a fun day.

* * *

**I had the most severe case of writer's block! But I'm back! :D I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! **

**Question: What should Anna make Kristoff do for her the whole day?**

**Bonus Question: How do you think Jack and Elsa will react IF they find out about the picture?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jack's P.O.V **

I wake up and feel a slight weight on my chest. I look and see Elsa, sleeping peacefully.

"Well. Weren't you two being all cuddly?" Flynn teases.

"Shut it, Rider," I feel my face burn.

"Jack and Elsa sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Anna sings.

"How do I get up? It's not like I want to wake her up," I say.

"Good. She gets really cranky when she's woken up," Anna says.

"Just... Move her head or somethin'," Flynn says.

"Wait a second... Oh, Kristoff!" Anna calls.

"Yeah?" Kristoff asks, coming over.

"Go shout in Elsa's ear to wake up," Anna commands.

"There's no way I'm going to do that!" Kristoff looks bewildered.

"Ah, ah, ah," Anna wiggles her finger. "_You_ lost the bet. You have to listen to me." She then puts her hands on her hips.

"Hey, it'll be practice for marriage!" Hiccup cracks as Kristoff trudges towards Elsa.

"ELSA! WAKE UP!" Kristoff shouts in Elsa's ear.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Elsa jumps up.

Her gaze lands on me, and she shouts, "JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" She picks up a pillow nearby and begins hitting me with it.

"Ow, ow! It wasn't me! It was Kristoff!" I say, holding my arms up in the shape of an 'X', trying to shield myself.

"Kristoff?! Why?" Elsa asks, looking puzzled.

"I lost the fucking bet!" Kristoff groans.

"Bet? What bet?" Elsa looks confused. "Oh yeah!" She then says, and begins recollecting last night's memories. She then drops the pillow.

"So how did you sleep?" Rapunzel walks over, grinning.

"Fine I guess. Why?" Elsa asks while stretching.

"Because-"

I cut Hiccup off, "I will _kill_ you guys one day, I swear."

"Why, what happened?" Elsa asks.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask quickly.

"Whatever you can make," Flynn shrugs, plopping down on the couch.

"What happened?!" Elsa asks, becoming frustrated.

"You and Jack slept together," Merida says casually, walking over.

"Wha- I didn't- I never-," Elsa begins spluttering, her face becoming red.

"Relax, you just fell asleep on him," Hiccup says.

"Oh..." Elsa says. She then smacks me on the head, saying, "You stupid, idiotic, moron-like, buffoon!"

"Ow! Hey! What did I do?!" I ask.

"You could've moved and put my head on a pillow!" Elsa tells me, her face becoming flushed.

"I-"

"He didn't because he was really comfy," Flynn grins cheekily, cutting me off.

"You're on my last straw, Rider!" I threaten.

"Kristoff, be a dear and cook us all breakfast!" Anna interrupts.

"Yes, Your Highness," Kristoff grumbles, walking over to the kitchen.

"Ooh, make us some chocolate chip waffles!" Anna exclaims.

"Your wish is my command," I hear Kristoff reply sarcastically.

"What should we do today?" Hiccup asks as Kristoff begins making the waffles.

"Ice skating!" I say.

"I could live with that," Flynn shrugs.

"But I don't know how to skate," Anna protests.

"I'll help you," Elsa offers.

"So we're going skating!" I say, grinning.

"Come get your damn waffles!" Kristoff calls from the kitchen.

"Someone would make a great father," I say sarcastically as we walk in.

"Shut up," Kristoff says.

"This is going to be so fun!" Anna beams.

Kristoff just groans.

* * *

**The ice skating will be next chapter, I promise! **

**Question: How would you feel if you were Jack or Elsa?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jack's P.O.V**

"You know what we should do today?" Anna asks as she puts her dirty dish into the sink. Kristoff picks it up and begins cleaning it, grumbling at the fact that Anna's making him wash the dishes.

"Shopping!" Rapunzel says automatically.

"Yes!" Anna squeals.

"Meh," Merida shrugs, not caring.

"Hey, we can get our Halloween costumes!" Elsa suggests.

"You know what? How about we assign each other costumes? Do you guys have a hat?" Hiccup asks.

"One second," Elsa runs upstairs, then back down with a Yankees cap, most likely her dad's.

"Okay, everyone write your names on these," Hiccup tears a piece of paper-which Anna gave to him-into slips.

We all scribble our names down, and then put them into the cap.

"Okay, Flynn. Pick a name," Hiccup says. Flynn closes his eyes, sticks his hand into the hat, tilts his head back, then pulls out a piece of paper.

"Well, whaddya know? It's Jack," Flynn grins as I groan.

"Just don't make me look stupid, okay?" I plead.

"No promises," Flynn gives a cheeky grin.

"Ooh, lemme pick!" Anna says, and reaches in, then quickly pulls out. "Merida," she grins deviously.

"My turn!" Hiccup says as he also picks. "Hey, I got Kristoff!"

"At least it wasn't Flynn or Jack who picked me," Kristoff shrugs.

"Ha-ha-ha, hilarious," I say sarcastically. "My turn!" I pull the piece of paper out.

"I got Hiccup," I smirk, and see Hiccup look a bit worried

"Mah turn!" Merida reaches in, pulls out, and says, "I got Rider!"

"Poor baby," Rapunzel teases as Flynn groans. She then picks a piece of paper, waves it around, and says in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Elsaaa!"

"Oh, gosh. My turn," Elsa pulls the scrap out and says, "Aw, it's my sister whom I adore somuch. Anna!" She then grins.

"Aw, man!" Anna whines.

"I wonder who I got," Kristoff says sarcastically. "Huh, Rapunzel!" He feigns shock.

"Now that we all know who we got, we can pick out the costumes!" Rapunzel cheers.

"Kristoff, would you be a dear and drive, please?" Anna smiles smugly.

"Yes, sweetie," Kristoff grumbles, and we all head out into Flynn's car after Kristoff's been given the keys.

* * *

**I found time to update and decided to update this story since I've been working on the next chapter for Wedding Steps for a while, and the chapter STILL isn't done! **

**I've decided what the characters are going to be, so it's all going to be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Question: Which character do you wish YOU could pick out of the hat, and what would you make them dress up as?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rapunzel's**** P.O.V **

We enter the Spirit Of Halloween store, and we all run off in separate directions.

"I don't know what to dress Jack up as," Flynn says, coming up behind me.

"I know what to make Elsa," I smile wickedly.

"What?" Flynn asks, beginning to grin.

"Well, you know how she hates short dresses?" I ask, earning a nod from him. "I'm planning to get her to dress up as this sexy nurse," I hold up the costume package.

It shows a picture of a blond wearing the costume. The costume looks like your average nurse dress, except it's _way_ above the knees.

"Huh. I know what I'm going to make Jack," Flynn says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oooh, tell me," I say. Flynn whispers it to me, and I begin smiling.

This is going to be good.

* * *

**Hiccup's P.O.V **

I browse through the aisles, before my gaze lands on an Albert Einstein costume. Man, this is perfect for Kristoff! It's the exact opposite of him!

"Found anythin' yet?" Merida asks, walk up to me.

"Heh," I hold up the Albert Einstein costume, causing Merida to howl with laughter.

"_Kristoff_? As _Albert Einstein_?" Merida yowls.

"Uh huh. Perfect match, right?" I ask sarcastically. "So what's Flynn?"

"Ah, him," Merida begins panting, wiping a teardrop of laughter from her eye. "He's going as the Tooth Fairy."

"The Tooth Fairy," I repeat, making sure I'm hearing it right. "Do they even have that for men?"

Merida holds up the costume, and I see that the model on it _is_ a man.

"I love Halloween," she beams.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V **

"Hey, Elsa!" I look up and see Jack walking towards me.

"Found Hiccup's costume yet?" I ask.

"Uh huh. He's going as a rapper!" Jack grins, holding up the costume packet.

I see that the model has a golden necklace with a dollar sign, the pants are black and baggy, the jacket is red with a black trim and says 'YO', and the cap is black trimmed with red, put on sideways.

"Oh, he's going to love that," I say sarcastically, earning a chuckle from him.

"So what's Anna gonna be?" He asks.

"A snowman," I beam, holding up the costume. Basically Anna's face will be where the second button goes. This costume is _huge_!

"A... Snowman?" Jack asks quizzically.

"A snowman," I confirm. "She used to be obsessed with them when she was little."

"You know, they say that Halloween's a time for miracles," Jack says as we head over to the cash registers.

"... Jack, that's Christmas."

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V **

"Kristoff!" I spot the dirty blond in a random aisle, and run to him.

"Hey, guess what Rapunzel's going as?" Kristoff asks. "Goldilocks!" He says before I can answer.

"Where's the fun in that?" I scoff.

"Well she told me she wanted Goldilocks," Kristoff says.

"Well you have to listen to me for the whole day. So Rapunzel will go as this," I hold up a random package I pick up from a nearby shelf.

"You sure?" Kristoff asks hesitantly as he puts the Goldilocks costume down and takes the package I'm holding.

"Yep. Now guess what Merida's going to be?" I ask.

"What?" Kristoff asks curiously.

"A bear!" I squeal.

"She's gonna be pissed!" He says, but grins.

"I know, but it's worth it!" I say.

"Did you pay for this?" Kristoff suddenly asks after taking my package and examining it.

"Uh-huh, why?" I ask.

"'Cause it's in the men's size, not women's. This can't fit Merida! Way to go," Kristoff chuckles.

"Shit," I mumble, heading over to the cash register to return the faulty costume.

* * *

**Next chapter will be them in their costumes :D **

**I've gotten a request for longer chapters, but I'm afraid I'll have to start that some other time, like maybe the next chapter. A close friend of mine is in the hospital and we've been friends since way before preschool, so please pray for her if you can, thank you so much. **

**Question: Which costume do you think matches perfectly with the character it was picked for?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jack's P.O.V **

We all are in Elsa and Anna's living room waiting for Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa in our costumes.

"Seriously? I'm a doctor? Flynn, c'mon! They're all deadlines and no fun!" I groan as I fiddle with the fake MD name tag.

"Well I'm the Tooth Fairy, so suck it up pal," Flynn snaps.

"At least you're not a rapper. This is so heavy!" Hiccup complains, pulling at this rapper necklace.

"Okay, seriously?" Kristoff walks in the room wearing an old man outfit, glasses, and _very_ poofy, gray hair.

"Yes, Albert. Seriously," Hiccup snickers.

"It's too damn hot in mah costume!" Merida breathes as she takes the bear-mascot head off.

"Rapunzel, can't I wear tights or something underneath?!" I hear Elsa whine.

"No! The boys will practically be throwing themselves all over you!" I hear Rapunzel reply.

"At least you're not wearing a big costume," I hear Anna huff.

Rapunzel and Anna then come into view, and I almost laugh once I see Anna's giant snowman costume actually on her.

Rapunzel's wearing a Mario costume, the Italian mustache and everything.

"Elsaaaa! Come on!" Rapunzel calls.

"Call me when the party's over. Have fun!" I hear Elsa say. Rapunzel and Anna enter the bathroom which Elsa's in, and drag her out.

My eyes widen once I see the length- or lack of length, actually- of her dress. I quickly regain my composure.

"So here is my nurse," I smirk.

"No, just no," Elsa says, looking flustered at the fact that she has to wear her costume the whole night.

"Nurse Elsa, may you please get my coat?" I grin.

"Here's your damn coat, doctor," Elsa says, throwing it at my face.

"So, Mario. Where's your Luigi?" Anna cracks.

"Shut up," Rapunzel mumbles.

"Let's go and get this night over with, please," Elsa begs.

"I agree," Flynn The Tooth Fairy says sullenly.

"I'll drive," I say, and we all enter Flynn's van.

"So how does it feel to be breaking up with Tooth tonight?" Elsa asks me, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Pretty damn good," I reply.

"Oh, come on. She wasn't that bad!" Elsa laughs.

"Yeah, right. She sticks her fingers in my mouth to get a look at my 'pearls'!" I say.

"Well, at least there's some mouth action," Elsa teases.

"Yeah, I'm so grateful," I say sarcastically as I pull into the school parking lot.

"Let's get our party on!" Anna whoops, and we all step out of the van into the crisp autumn air.

"Let Hell begin," Elsa mutters to herself. We begin making our way to the school (which is a distance since the parking lot is practically full and I parked far away) when Elsa receives some whistles.

"Huh, Elsa. Looks like you've got the attention of eyes of many boys," Rapunzel snickers.

"Don't let it get in the way, Nurse Elsa. We have a surgery to perform tomorrow," I warn jokingly.

"I'll try my best, Doctor Frost," Elsa rolls her eyes, but has a smile twitching on her face.

"Hey, Jack," a girl walking by says flirtatiously.

"Hey," I reply smoothly, even though I don't know who the hell she is. The girl winks before walking away.

"Doctor Frost, don't let it get in the way of your work," Elsa teases.

"Jealous much?" I tease back, earning a scoff from her.

We we finally enter the school and make our way to the gym, Anna mumbling about how her reputation will be ruined.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asks, gesturing to Tooth with her eyes.

"I guess," I take a deep breath. "These things are never easy."

"Do you want me to come?" Elsa asks, showing concern in her beautiful eyes. Wait, I mean beautiful like a regular beautiful. I use beautiful a lot, you know. Like, Kristoff's wig is beautiful! So much volume, right?

"Nah, I got this," I say.

"Okay. I'll probably be hiding under a table or something," Elsa jokes before walking away.

"Hey, Tooth," I say, walking over to the bubbly girl dressed up as a dental hygienist.

"Huh? Oh, hey Jack," Tooth says distractedly, looking around. Probably for Aster.

"Listen, Tooth. We need to talk," I say. Tooth seems to hear the seriousness in my voice.

"Sure, what's up?" She asks.

"I don't think we're working out... I know you like Aster," I say. Tooth's eyes widen, and before she can protest or apologize, I say, "And I know he likes you back."

"You think so?" Tooth asks softly.

"I'm positive," I say.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I-I didn't mean to use you or anythi-" Tooth says.

"Hey, hey, hey," I hold my hands up, cutting her off. "I forgive you. Now, I think someone's waiting for you," I gesture towards Aster.

"Thank you, Jack," Tooth beams at me before skipping off.

"She looks so happy," a voice says, causing me to jump.

"Relax, it's only me," I look and see Elsa laughing. "You look happy too."

"Well, if you're dating someone you don't like, how could you be happy?" I ask.

"That's true," Elsa agrees. She then pauses. "Wait, do you smell something?"

"What?" I ask.

Elsa sniffs around before she grins at me and exckaims, "Chocolate!"

I chuckle and follow her to the refreshments table.

"Mmm, fhis fis fo goooood!" Elsa says through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Wanna try one?" She asks after swallowing.

"I don't know, I'm not a chocolate fan..." I say.

"Oh, sure you are!" Elsa laughs, plopping a Hershey Kiss in my mouth.

"Aww, they're so cute together! Why can't I have that?" A junior girl dressed up as an enchantress sighs to her friend who's dressed up as a teenager from the 80's.

"Um, we aren't dating," I say awkwardly as Elsa blushes. The girls just walk away, ignoring us.

Before Elsa and I can talk again, Anna runs over.

"Elsa, come on! The costume contest is starting!" She pulls on Elsa's arm.

"Costume contest? I never signed up for any costume contest," Elsa says, confused.

"About that..." Anna laughs sheepishly.

"Anna!" Elsa groans.

Anna ignores Elsa, and drags her towards the stage where the contest is being held, and I follow.

* * *

**MIDTERMS THIS WEEK AND NEXT WEEK, FUN! *note sarcasm* ****I did manage to update though, so here you go :D**

**Question: How would you feel if you were Elsa right now?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jack's P.O.V **

I follow Elsa and Anna towards the stage.

"See, Anna? It's for couples. Last time I checked, I'm not dating anyone. Too bad, so sad. Let's go!" Elsa begins pulling Anna towards the opposite direction, but Anna pulls her back.

"Woah, there! Slow down. The sign says for friends," Anna says, gesturing to the sign with her eyes.

"Anna, nobody else's costume matches mine," Elsa sighs, exasperated.

"Except... For Jack!" Anna says, pushing me towards Elsa.

"Anna, he probably won't want to do it," Elsa says, searching for an excuse.

"Actually, I'm fine with it," I smirk.

"Wait, what?" Elsa asks, looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm totally up for it. Unless... You're afraid we won't win," I say in a challenging voice.

"Oh, I am totally up for it. It's just that..." Elsa trails off, looking flushed.

"What?" I prompt.

"Seriously?!" Elsa cries out.

"What?" I ask again with a blank look on my face.

"Jack!" Elsa's face turns red, obviously not wanting to say what's on her mind.

When she sees the confused look in my eyes, and mutters, "My outfit..."

"Oh, please," I scoff. "That's nothing!"

"Well if it's nothing then why don't you wear it?" Elsa asks challengingly.

"Wait, what?" I squeak.

"You hear me," Elsa crosses her arms in front of her.

"But, uh, then what would you wear?" I also ask challengingly, regaining my composure.

"Your costume," Elsa shrugs. "Unless you're... Scared?" She smirks.

"Me? Scared? Yeah, right!" I scoff.

"Alright. We'll switch our costumes," Elsa says, and we head over to the boys' and girls' bathrooms. I head into the boys' with Kristoff following me as Elsa heads into the girls', Anna following her.

"I can't believe you're gonna do this," Kristoff sighs from outside my stall as I undress.

"Well, you better believe it, because I'm trying to also," I say, handing Kristoff my costume.

I hear Kristoff sigh as he exits the bathroom to exchange costumes with Anna. He comes back inside, and hands me the nurse costume.

"Fuck," I mutter as I shove the skirt on. I hear something tear, but manage to get it on. I look at my ass to see if the skirt tore there, but luckily it didn't.

"Alrighty, let's do this," I say as I put the nurse hat on and step out. Kristoff bursts into laughter once he sees me.

"Hol-y... Shit! You look..." Kristoff manages to say between laughter.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," I say, hitching my skirt up a little as it rides down.

Once we step out, I see Elsa in my doctor costume. She and Anna also burst out laughing.

"Oh, puh-lease," I say, pretending to flip non-existent long hair. "This is nothing!"

"Maybe that's because you're practically wearing nothing!" Elsa laughs.

"Let's just get this over with," I say as we go to the stage. Elsa and I then walk on, and receive roars laughter. Well, I receive roars of laughter.

"Nice legs, Nursie!" Someone calls out.

"Work it, girl!" I hear someone else call out. Wait a second... FLYNN!

"Thanks, _Eugene_!" I shout back. I look and see him scowl.

"And the winners are... Jack and Elsa!" The judge calls out.

"I would like to thank all my fans," I joke as I take the trophy.

"TOO BAD YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" Flynn shouts, avenging himself.

"Elsa, switch clothes with me. I have to pummel him," I tell her as we step off.

"Mmm... Nah," Elsa grins.

"Wait, what?" I ask, taken-aback.

"I like this costume _way_ better," she replies. My eyes widen, and before I can say anything, someone else laughs as they see my costume.

"Come here," I say, and pull Elsa over to a secluded area.

"Elsa, give me my costume!" I say.

"Jack, are you backing out?" Elsa asks, smirking.

"Yes! I mean- No! Wait a second..." I groan.

"Well... See you at home!" Elsa smiles sweetly before walking away.

Shit.

* * *

**Finally I got to update! I've been working on the Jelsa Valentine's Day one shot for a while, and then Valentine's Day came so I finally got to post it. **

**Question: What would you do if you were Jack?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jack's P.O.V **

"Anna! Psst! Anna!" I hiss to the strawberry-blond as she waddles in her snowman costume by the wall I'm hiding behind.

"Yeah?" She asks, turning around.

"Can you _please_ get Elsa to give me the doctor costume back?" I beg.

"What's in it for me?" Anna raises an eyebrow.

"20 bucks?" I offer.

"Deal! I'll persuade her with every bone I have in my body!" Anna declares, then waddles over towards Elsa.

I huff and lean against the wall, then wait for Anna.

Minutes later, she returns, dragging an amused Elsa by the arm.

"Yeah... I'm gonna need ten extra bucks," Anna says sheepishly.

"What?! Why?!" I exclaim, standing straight up.

"Because I was promised ten bucks. I have to admit, Jack. You'll make a great nurse one day," Elsa teases.

"Elsie, please give me my costume back!" I beg, ignoring her comment.

"As long as you don't call me Elsie," Elsa says.

"Okay, fine! _Your Majesty_! Please, give me my costume back!" I plead.

"I'll be back in a second," Elsa promises, heading for the girls' bathroom, Anna following.

Five minutes later, Anna comes and hands me my doctor outfit. I go into the boys' bathroom, change, then step out and give Anna Elsa's nurse's outfit, and she trots back to the girls' bathroom.

Elsa then comes back, wearing the nurse's outfit and earning whistles from boys.

"I'll like my ten bucks now," she huffs as she approaches.

"And my twenty," Anna chimes in.

"Okay, okay, I'll give it to you when we go back to the house. I don't have my wallet on me," I say.

"We better get it by then, Frost. You ripped a seam in my skirt or something because it keeps slipping down," Elsa says as she pulls her skirt up again.

"Sorry," I smile sheepishly.

"OH MY GOSH! A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" Anna squeals, waddling as fast as she can, away from us.

"Oh, and, um... There might be a welcome back gift in your pocket," Elsa mumbles, looking away, embarrassed.

Confused, I reach into the pocket of my doctor's coat and pull out... Holy crap.

A $350 GameStop gift card.

"Thank you so friggin' much!" I hug Elsa tightly, and without even thinking, I give her a kiss on the cheek.

I pull away from the hug, about to stammer an apology, when she gives me a peck back and whispers, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Okay, before any of you go, "WTF THAT WAS SO RUSHED!" I have some bad news... **

**Lately I've had a great Jelsa boarding school AU- I've had it for a long time. About 6 months- and I've had plans for it inside my head but I kept thinking, "PopCandy, finish More Than Friends first," but I realized one thing: **

**I have no idea where I'm going with this story. **

**Now, if any of you would like to adopt this story, PLEASE NOTIFY ME ASAP! It's going to be a first come, first serve thing. Whoever PMs me first gets the story. **

**I'm really sorry, guys. I honestly didn't want to do this. But I PROMISE, my boarding school AU will be much better than this! It's just that this story has been getting in the way of too many things. **

**I'll be posting the first chapter of the boarding school AU after Wedding Steps is finished, if not earlier. **

**Next chapter will be a surprise chapter along with the person continuing this story. **

**Question: Who would you want to continue this fic?**


	23. Chapter 23

**More Than Friends has officially been adopted by... disneobsessionist!**

**A Sneak Peak at Pixar Boarding School:**

* * *

"You have now landed in Maine. Thank you for flying with Disney Airlines," Jackson Overland Frost woke up to the flight attendant's voice.

He had flown from California to Maine to attend a prestigious boarding school which had been recommended to him and his parents by his cousins Rapunzel and her twin sister who was nicknamed Honey Lemon.

Pixar Boarding School was like college, but for teenagers who were advanced in their studies. Jack looked like a rebellious prankster who didn't care about his grades, but that wasn't true. Well, the rebellious prankster part was. But he did care about his grades!

He stepped off the plane and entered the airport, and saw his twin cousins, Rapunzel and Honey Lemon.

"Jack! We haven't seen you in forever!" Rapunzel cried out, hugging her white-headed cousin. Rapunzel had waist-length blond hair, and was five foot five.

"How have you been?!" His other cousin Honey Lemon asked, hugging him tightly. Honey Lemon had hipster glasses- that were currently pink, but she had so many she changed the color every day- and wore seven-inch heels, despite the fact that she was already so tall.

"Great! A bit jet-lagged, but great!" Jack replied.

"I'm so happy you're going to our boarding school! You're going to love it! I don't know if you want to unpack everything when we get to our house, though, because tomorrow we're moving into our dorms. But oh my goodness! It's going to be so great!" Honey Lemon babbled on, with frequent, excited interruptions from Rapunzel.

Jack just nodded, tired from his flight.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, guys! I'm going to miss you all so much! I wish I didn't have to end this fic early, but this story will be so much more better! **

**Also, if you didn't read the top, More Than Friends will be continued by the amazingly talented...disneyobsessionist!**

**I hope I'll see you guys at the other story!**


End file.
